


Children

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Children

None of us ever did well when children were involved.

Daniel never really learned how to talk to them, and the Colonel and Teal'c missed their own lost children too much to behave rationally.

And I... well, let's just say that after Cassie, I completely understood Colonel O'Neill's  reaction to Merrin of the Orbanians. 

He's not the only one to ever be insubordinate to the point of near-mutiny over a child in the SGC. 

We all got a reminder that ours is not the only way.

But that sometimes alien ways and our own can complement each other, and a big box of crayons can save a civilization.

 


End file.
